Emmauel Mikaelson/Traits
Personality At the beginning his personality seems quiet like a guard dog. He is commonly seen doing Klaus's bidding without a care in the world and without remorse although it is later revealed why he does this and is saw to have real feelings towards Klaus and his father, Elijah. Elmmauel is a very attractive, positive, quirky and upbeat person. He always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. He lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a born. Emmauel is described as unpredictable, over-protective and indepedant, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. Although Emmauel can also be smart and manipulative when he wants to be and can often catch people off guard when he does these things. Like his father; Emmauel has a very mixed personality. When he's with family or close friends, he is sweet, funny, honest and down to earth. He means well and speaks from the heart. But if he is betrayed or aggravated, he is ruthless, fiery, bolshie and spiteful. Very few people have seen past his hard exterior, but when and if they do, they find a kind, patient, forgiving, loyal man who just wants to love and be loved in return. Although he is seen as obeying Klaus, he does so out of Loyalty and he does admit that if he found a reason not to do so then he would stop obeying him. But as he loves his family and has only ever been accepted with Klaus as a Hybrid he feels to reason to disobey him. He feels no hatred for Klaus locking his father away in a coffin and understands Klaus is afriad of losing the ones he loves even to something like "love". Physical Appearance Emmauel like his father has a strong jaw line and brown hair, his younger appearance is often seen more child like and handsome and can be quoted as "angelic". He has a dark eyes, which go black when he's hungry for blood. He is 5ft 10" in height and has a thin but muscular body. Much like his father he has - short brown hair which appeared to have darkened, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite his real age, he is froze at 25 - although looks more like 21 as his child like features often make him seem younger. He apparently resembles a lot of what Elijah looked like when he was younger and has general features that look like the rest of his family, Niklaus, Kol, Finn, Henrick and Rebekah. Emmauel in the present is much like his father and is often seen dressed smartly with a shirt and tie. Although can be seen in more casual clothes. He hasn't changed his hair style since he was turned 25, it is often worn short and tidy and can be often seen slightly spiked with gel or brushed to the side. Powers&Weaknesses Powers and Abilities "I'm still learning even now, sometimes I try spells and they don't work and then a few decades later they work as if I have been doing it my full life" Like a vampire, Emmauel has gained the speed and strength that is normally possesed in vampires. Although he isn't able to use compulsion like most, his warlock abilities mask that. Up until he was 25 he had a very limit amount of blood lust not bothering to need it more than Once a month, or every few months but after his 25th birthday when his body froze he became more vampire like and needed to feed more frequently to keep up his strength. As a warlock; he can cast spells and like Bonnie has a natural ability because of his mother. He often does things that he doesn't understand although becomes more in control when his mother returns in the Originals and provides him with information to help and focus him and gives him a spell book which was past down through her family and now on to him. Immortality - Vampires are stronger than most humans and can live forever, there a few ways to kill them. Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Emotional Control - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses "I'm not Original and Uncle Nik needs to remember that" Unlike his family, Emmauel can't be staked and put in a box until his Uncle is happy to let him live again. A stake could kill him although it has never been tested and Elijah and Klaus both don't want to test it. Vervein seems to have no effect on him which can be used to many advantages with his family, unlike most vampires he doesn't have the ability to Compel people. His Warlock side surpressed it. Emmauel can be hurt and killed by a werewolf bite just like other Vampires although thanks to his Uncle he can be saved by NiKlaus's blood. Emmauel at first wasn't hurt by sunlight, although after his 25th Birthday he wasn't able to step out into it. He found out the hard way by stepping into the sunlight and becoming burnt, luckily as a Warlock he found a way to make his own daylight ring with further help from family and other witches and warlocks. Fire is another item that can burn straight through a vampire and kill them although if it's only if they get completely burnt, a little bit of fire may only mark them or injury them but as a vampire they can heal fast as long as they drink human blood, the more human blood they drink the quicker the body will heal. If the vampire drinks animal blood like {Stefan Salvatore} then it weakens the regreate cycle and it takes more energy and animal blood to heal as well as it can hurt to be injured.